This invention relates to a hair removal device (depilator) for removing hair from the human body, with particular reference to the arms and legs.
The prior art is replete with hair removal devices and systems, but none of these have been found to be totally satisfactory.
For example, cutting or shaving systems which employ blade shavers, electric razors or the like are readily available and remove hair quickly. However, hair is not removed entirely, the roots remain intact and continue to grow, so that shaving has to be repeated at relatively short intervals. Moreover, repeated shaving can produce strengthened stubble which may be considered unattractive. Electric shavers require a power source while blade razors can produce skin irritation or cuts.
Plucking systems using electrical plucking devices, waxes or resins are also available. With these systems, the hair is completely removed, but the process is painstaking and can be painful.
Hair dissolving systems are also known, but these generally require relatively expensive chemical agents.
Finally, hair abrading systems have been proposed and the present invention relates to improvements in this field.